


Eternal Warmth

by 0708_CP



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Attempted Suicide, Boyfriends, Depression, Dom/sub, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Self-Acceptance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, Not Real K-pop bands, Original Story - Freeform, Other, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Softer Than Vanilla Ice Cream, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the underage thing is only by a year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0708_CP/pseuds/0708_CP
Summary: Elliot suffers.—————………—————……————………—————………—————Just so you know...-You don’t have to be bullied or harassed to be insecure-You don’t have to be abused or poor to be depressed-Depression is ALWAYS there—————………—————……————………—————………—————Elliot is a high school student. He suffers from depression and suicidal thoughts. His favorite South Korean band ‘Eternity’ (thus the title) is coming out with a new album. The album includes a solo song produced by each individual member.Sung Minjoon is having trouble finding inspiration. That is, until he receives a letter from Elliot, written in perfect Korean, the letter states that Elliot is thankful for all they helped him through.Minjoon found his inspiration for his solo song.Elliot is shocked when he first hears Minjoon’s song, he convinces himself that Minjoon’s talking about someone else. Until he hears ‘Your welcome, Elliot,’ be sang very clear in English, and in Minjoon’s beautiful honey like voice.Elliot cries himself to sleep that night, and for the first time, it isn’t because of sadness.





	Eternal Warmth

 

 

  
Elliot stood at the door of his house. He decided that he would wait a couple minutes in the cold,                                     which now was normal temperature, cold was only comfortable to him now, he didn’t want to start his life                          back again.

It’s not like he didn’t get along with his family, it’s just that he couldn’t really enjoy time with them.                                 Their adults, and he’s 16, and just as mature as them, but they just excluded them because of that.

That’s why he spends so much time up in his room, the door closed, but not locked, he swears that all he                         wants for his birthday is a lock, or at least for them to knock before entering _his_ room. That was the one                          place he felt happy at home. He walked through the door, taking his coat and boots off.

It was his _personal space_ , the one place he can be alone with his self-degrading thoughts, and listen to his              depressing music, in multiple languages, and draw things that people would just describe _disturbing_ , _just                           like he is himself_. He runs up the stairs, trying his best not to slam the door, but he does not succeed.

He hates _this._

 

|•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••|

 

_**No matter how many times he screams for god to let him die, the puppet master doesn’t comply.** _

  
|•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••|

  
Elliot plops down on his bed.

He takes his thumb into his mouth and bites into the skin. He pulls his thumb out, wiping the saliva                                      on his sweatshirt, looking at the damage he caused to his soft, pale skin.

He left purple bite marks that he could see dented into his hand. He swears that it broke the skin, though,                            it’s not bleeding out. He squeezes it, no blood comes out.

His eyebrows furrow and he takes another bite, just over the still, very visible mark. He isn’t satisfied                                 until it bleeds. He blames himself, and he feels guilty, so this is the only solution.

He doesn’t know why he’s so horrible. He doesn’t know why he thinks everyone who knows of his                               existence deserves justice, but he does know that his thought are true, if there only one thing good                                      he knows about himself, he at least deems himself trustworthy.

That’s why he lets the truth run through his thoughts whenever he can, to make sure he remembers                                  how despicable he truly is. Because no one should have to be bothered to remind him.

He might be actual garbage, but at least he can do things for himself.

Elliot’s very quiet sobs die down, and he sits up. He takes in a shaky sigh.

 

  
|•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••|

  
**_He curses god. He hates him. He has given him so many chances to kill him._ **

**_Why can’t he listen to him for once. Why can’t he just die. He would rather go to hell then live a                    second longer._ **

**_He doesn’t care, anymore_ **

****

****

****

****

**_He doesn’t care._ **

 

|•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••|

  
He slowly opens his eyes. He blinks a few times. He stretches. Normal routine. He gets his phone from the                         desk by his bed. He checks it. Exactly what he thought.

[2:17 AM]. He checks if he’s gotten any notifications. Exactly what he thought.

_[No Notifications]_

He opens his favorite music app, the only reliable source he has. Clicks on the playlist he always                                     listens to when he’s sad.

_[Open ‘Stop fucking making me name things’?] [Yes|No]_

He presses the yes button. His whole body relaxes when he hears the first couple beats of his                                        favorite song, from his favorite artists. He hears the clearly different, but still familiar language                                       after he puts in his headphone.

_[Current Song: Facing Shadows | 직면하는 악마 | Into The Dark| (Color Coded Lyrics:) [Han/Rom/Eng]_

Elliot’s lips curve upwards. He thinks that spending two years learning Korean payed off.                                                    The only thing that motivates him to get up is music. More specifically, his favorite band ever, ‘Eternity’.

Whenever he listens to their music, he feels unworthy, but he can’t help it.        

 He just loves them so much. It’s a five member boy group, obviously from South Korea.                                                    Even their cheerful songs have a deep meaning behind them.

The members, though. Their so talented.

_Unlike Elliot._

The leader, main vocalist, and lead dancer’s name is Lee Doyoon.                                                                                      He has been dancing since he was nine years old, and he is now twenty. He has pale skin,                                                    a strong jawline and freckles, although his face is usually covered in makeup, so he doesn’t don't see                                them often. He has broad shoulder, and a sturdy body. His eyes are somewhat wider than the others,                            though, not many can tell the difference. His nose is sort of chiseled, and his lips are thin.                                                   He is a strong leader, and loves to help in anyway he can. Although he has to dye his hair often,                                         the company settled for his hair shaved on his left, leaving a curly fringe of greyish blue locks to                                     slightly cover his right eye.

There’s also Choi Joo-won, he is the oldest, and he is a rapper. He is twenty two right now, but in a month.                               he will be twenty three. He is known for being serious, and he is fluent in english.                                                             When they aren’t being watched though, it’s a completely different story. He acts like he’s literally five,                                   and demands stuff from other members. He’s usually a whining brat, but also has a soft spot.                                              for their maknae, and likes to treat him like a child.                                                                                                          He is the tallest their, and is sort of lanky and skinny, he also has a soft jaw shape,                                                             and round checks, his eyes sort of resemble a foxes, his nose is sort of big, but he also has soft, and full lips.                      His hair is light blonde for now, slightly curly, but more so fluffy. 

The next member would be Kim Chinhae, he is very “humble”. Ok he isn’t. But that doesn’t matter.                                       He is the literal god of singing. As you may guess, he is a main vocalist, he is also a sub rapper.                                                He might be cocky, but he definitely cares about his group.                                                                                                He says that their closer than his actual family to him. He is twenty one, but he looks like the maknae,                                  he is average height, but shorter than most of the members. He have a very sharp jaline, and his                                          frame is very masculine. His mouth and eyes are very distinct, if they looked even                                                        slightly different there’s no doubt he would be unrecognizable.                                                                                           He has darkish brown hair that barely covers his left eye. 

The next actual angel’s name is Hwang Daejung. He is a rapper and main dancer,                                                                 and he is the cutest thing to ever exist. Period. He is a fucking devil to people he knows well,                                              but during interviews, concerts, and fan meetings, he is cuter than any dog or cat you’ve ever seen.                                      He also gets embarrassed easily. But when it comes to his rap, he spits fire.                                                                     Elliot’s surprised he hasn’t had a album of his own yet. He is nineteen, and the second youngest.                                         He now has pastel purple hair, and sort of in a bowl cut, and his skin is very pale,                                                               he has a button nose, his mouth is usually tugged into a pout,                                                                                                        he has somewhat doe eyes that are the lightest of all of them.

The last, but certainly not least, is, in all his glory, the, Sung Minjoon.                                                                                  He is the lead vocalist and a rapper, he can also dance, but he isn’t in the official dance-line.                                                   As you may guess, he is the youngest he is currently seventeen, but will be eighteen within a week or so.                             He is surprising serious, but he is still completely mental, like the rest of his group.                                                                His skin is probably the most tan, and Elliot doesn’t know why, but his eyes remind him of a snake.                                     The bridge of nose is curved, and his lips apear to be slightly outward. He has mint green hair,                                                 and it’s fluffy, not curly, but fluffy, and it almost completely covers his right eye. 

And yes, that was necessary, for Elliot to explain, because they are the soul reason of his existence.

Though they mostly make rap-ish songs, they also do more quiet and vocal songs that make him soft.                                   Such as; Summertime | 화창한 날들, Breeze Through | 그것도 만들자, Make it Fun | 행복하게해라, and                                        You’re Worth it | 당신의 중요성. They songs just get him bubbly inside when he isn’t feeling alive.

 

|•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••|

**_These are the reasons he’s not dead._  
These are the reasons he gets out of bed.  
These are the reasons he goes to school.  
These are the reason he does what he loves.**

**_  
These are the reasons he wants to make music._ **

  
|•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••|

  
Another day at school. Another day of nobody approaching him. Another day to live.                                                             He had friends but two of them were on vacation— lucky bastards, and his other friends aren’t.                                             as close with him. He was lying against the wall, being the emo that he was.

For some reason a kid that’s new, probably younger than him asks him a question.

“Sorry— what was that?” Elliot asked. “I couldn’t hear you,”  
“Um, sorry for bothering you, b-but. Uh… d-do you know Brice?” He asks in a awkward voice,                                              his pitch going higher the closer to the end of the sentence.

“Yes? What about him?”

“Uh, I n-need his number. We’re partners! F-for a project, and I forgot to ask,” He started.                                                                 “And he s-said he’ll be out of town f-for a week,” He said.

“How long do you have to complete the project?” Elliot asked.

“Two weeks..?” The boy sound unsure.

“Do you plan on failing?”

“No? Why?” He asks

“Then you need to find a new partner. Brice never does work.” Elliot answers.

“Uh, sorry! D-do you know anyone who knows Korean? T-that’s the project we’re working on,”

“Well, ain’t that coincidental,” he mutters to himself  
“W-what do you mean by that?”  
“I know korean, and I can also write in it,”  
“D-do you m-mind?” He asks in a hopeful voice, his eyes have lightened up like a dogs                                                     when promised a treat, and he comes close to being as cute as Daejung, but,                                                     unfortunately he doesn’t have pastel hair.  
“Not at all, what’s your name?”  
“Caleb,”

 

|•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••|

_**Maybe everyone isn’t as bad as he thought they were.** _

_**  
Or maybe Caleb was just using him.** _

_**He probably deserves the second one.** _

  
|•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••~~~•••••|

 

  
They worked for hours, they came close to finishing it, but Caleb insisted he could do the rest himself.                               They exchanged numbers, there was a possibility of them being friends, so why not?                                                        Elliot swiped down of his screen, checking the time, and the date.                                                                                        It was _April 24th 2019,_  three days from Minjoon’s birthday. He had to write the letter. Now.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really like this story. Idk why, but I really do I’ll try to udapte often, if anyone even reads this.


End file.
